Doudou Dodo !
by Nevroz
Summary: Duo a pour mission d'aller réveiller Quatre


**Disclaimer : **Et non, ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi

**Personnages : **02x04 ('Ranafoutre, y a en a marre des couples traditionnels :p )

**Auteur** : Nevroz

** Doudou Dodo !**

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la guerre. Les pilotes de gundam avaient repris un train de vie classique et s'étaient doucement remis de leur statut de soldat à celui de simple civil.

Heero Yui était celui qui avait le plus souffert de ce changement, se réfugiant dans l'amour qu'il portait à Relena Peacecraft et la mission qu'il s'était donné en la protégeant. Le second pilote pour sa part, était retourné à la décharge qu'il partageait avec une pote de guerre sur L2, bien que l'ennui du quotidien le faisait souvent voyager vers la terre et autres projets.

Sur la terre logeait Trowa Baton justement. Avec le cirque auquel il faisait parti, ils avaient décidés de faire une tournée mondiale sur notre planète bleue et commençaient d'ailleurs à avoir un franc succès.

Quatre Raberba Winner de son côté avait gardé ses fonctions et gérait avec l'aide d'une de ses sœur l'entreprise familiale. Et enfin Wufei Chang était devenu haut gradé chez les preventers.

La guerre étant la seule raison de leur union, les pilotes n'ont pas gardé des contacts aussi proches que lors de celle-ci. Pas tous en tout cas.

Les quelques mails échangés n'avaient jamais eu pour but de les voir réunis au moins le temps d'une soirée, même si au fond de leur âme ils restaient fortement liés comme les frères d'armes qu'ils étaient.

C'est à l'occasion d'un de ces échanges virtuels que Quatre et Duo constatèrent qu'ils se rendraient sur Terre lors d'une même période, et ce fût tout naturellement que le riche héritier proposa à son ami de venir lui rendre visite. Ces deux là étaient resté les plus proches parmi la bande.

Évidement Quatre avait croisé à plusieurs reprises Heero lors de galas où il y avait la présence de Relena, et un respect particulier s'étaie installé entre eux. Il gardait aussi des nouvelles de Trowa avec qui il avait pris l'habitude d'écrire de longues lettres qui basculaient presque vers de la philosophie, partageant ainsi leur sensibilité commune et les questions que seuls ceux qui ont vécu la guerre si jeune peuvent se poser. Mais avec Duo c'était resté plus familial... sans doute parce que ce joyeux luron avait ce don d'attirer la sympathie et l'amitié à lui, ce que le blond offrait sans fard.

Et donc voilà comment le natté en était venu à passer ses vacances sur Terre dans une des résidences Winner située en Arabie Saoudite, à l'intérieur d'une ville construite en plein désert. Les retrouvailles avec le blond avaient été chaleureuses et la semaine de vacances passée ensemble pour le moins enrichissante. Duo qui n'aimait pas le strass et le luxe dans lequel vivait son ami, car il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place, avait pour le coup totalement oublié ce genre de désagrément face à toutes les beautés de la culture arabe et la Terre.

Malheureusement, le matin et jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi, Quatre devait le laisser seul pour remplir quelques obligations, malgré qu'il était censé être lui aussi en congés. Le blond lui avait d'ailleurs confié être fatigué par tout ceci, allant même jusqu'à avouer discrètement que le monde du business lui donnait l'impression de se souiller. Il n'y a pas de place pour la pureté et la gentillesse dans un monde de requin et loin de lui l'envie de se faire bouffer.

Un matin proche de son départ, Duo décida de profiter une dernière fois des magnifiques matinées qu'offrait la vue à l'extérieur et de la fraîcheur rare qui faisait eccho aux nuits froides, quand il croisa Rachid dans le couloir.

« Bonjour Duo »

« Hey Rachid ! Comment va ? »

Les mains derrière la tête et l'air détendu, celui qui portait la natte plus longue qu'à ses 16 ans s'avança vers le barbu.

« Très bien merci. Bien que je m'inquiète de ne pas avoir croisé Maitre Quatre au petit déjeuner »

« Il me semble qu'il a bossé jusque tard hier, il doit être encore en train de dormir » Devina le jeune d'un air détaché.

« Je suppose oui... Duo peux-tu aller le réveiller ? Nous avons une réunion dans une vingtaine de minutes et j'ai d'autres obligations à régler »

Le brun soupira et pivota sur ses pas.

« J'y vais pas d'soucis. A plus tard Rachid »

Ce dernier le remercia en le regardant, vêtu d'un d'un simple débardeur noir retombant sur un jeans de même couleur, s'éloigner vers le couloir voisin.

« Alors... C'est laquelle déjà. Cette baraque est décidément trop grande, un vrai labyrinthe... Ah c'est ici » Marmonnait Duo avant de s'arrêter devant une des portes.

Il frappa avant d'entrer sans attendre, nullement étonné de ne pas recevoir de réponse. Et comme il s'en doutait donc, Quatre était enfui sous une masse de coussins et couverture blanches au milieu d'un grand lit. En voyant le PDG dormir comme un bébé, Duo ne pu retenir un sourire attendri, tout en se dirigeant vers l'endormi.

« Allez vieux, debout ! Tu dois filer à l'abattoir dans vingt minutes ! »

Ne voyant pas de réaction, le natté vint lui secouer l'épaule.

« Hmm... »

« Réveilles-toi Quatre. J'déconne pas, on m'a pris pour un d'tes domestiques et demandé d'te réveillé »

Ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, le brun se redressa et posa ses mains sur ses hanches en soupirant. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps d'admirer l'image qui se présentait face à lui.

Allongé sur le ventre, le visage de Quatre était tourné de l'autre côté, ne lui laissant apercevoir que sa chevelure dorées aux mèches courtes chatouiller le haut de sa nuque fine. Ses épaules dénudées dépassaient de la couverture alors qu'il passait ses bras sous un épais coussin, rendant sa position un peu tordue mais pas moins envieuse tant il avait l'air d'être confortablement installé.

« Aah comme je t'envie, t'as l'air bien là » Soupira le Dieu de la mort en penchant la tête le coté.

Quatre était vraiment mignon surpris en plein péché de paresse.

_Un être pur immaculé en faute._

Quoi qu'il en soit, la tâche s'annonçait plus rude que Duo l'aurait cru. Il contourna le lit et alla ouvrir les rideaux avant de venir s'asseoir lourdement sur le matelas, face au regard toujours fermé, mais aux yeux plissés visiblement dérangé par la lumière, de l'arabe.

« Hmm... 'tain qu'est' 'e 'est ? »

« Il aura fallu que j'te surprenne au réveil pour te voir dans cet état là. Monsieur Winner, vous perdez de votre élégance au lit »

Un ange passe pendant qu'un autre essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe, où il est, qui il est, et quelle est cette langue étrange qui demande traduction. Duo restait silencieux à le dévisager ouvertement tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, appuyé sur un bras tendu et toujours assis sur le bord du lit.

« ... 'uo ? »

« Yep ! »

« ... Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? »

La voix endormie et étouffée par le tissus fait rire franchement l'interrogé qui mima une moue boudeuse.

« Darling, tu m'déçois, tu n'te souviens même pas ? »

Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit les épaules pâles se tendre et deux turquoises se montrer timidement sous des paupières décidément trop lourdes. Heureusement, même l'esprit mal réveillé, il eu suffit que Quatre voit son ami tout habillé et assis pour comprendre qu'on l'avait pris pour un blond. Un peu trop blond.

Duo profita de cette tentative d'éveil pour lui rappeler ses fonctions en lui donnant une tape sur la hanche.

« Allez lèves-toi, Rachid t'attend »

Un lourd soupir résonna en réponse cette fois-ci, alors que le blond bougea comme au ralenti pour s'étirer tel un gros chat en se tournant sur le dos. La couverture qui glissa sur ses pec' tendu fit frémir le Shinigami, qui attendit avec impatience qu'il se redresse pour mater la suite sauf que cela n'arriva pas.

A nouveau, Quatre ne bougeait plus et semblait même se rendormir, la main abandonnée sur son front dans une veine tentative de se protéger de la lumière. La descendre plus bas pour cacher ses yeux avait l'air d'être un effort de trop.

Ce qui aurait pu mettre le natté à bout de patience le fit au contraire sourire un peu plus. Il adorait ce moment et il n'avait d'ailleurs qu'une seule envie : celle de le rejoindre entre les bras de Moprhée tout en le gardant contre lui.

Pouvoir se glisser nu sous les douces et fraîches couvertures.

Sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, son buste se blottir contre son torse, ses bras l'entourer possessivement et son visage se caler contre son cou afin de sentir son souffle lent le chatouiller.

Oui, il avait envie de lui...

La révélation ne le choqua pas. Depuis longtemps déjà, Duo savait qu'il aimait autant se blottir contre un homme qu'une femme, et depuis une semaine, il avait eu le temps de se sentir troublé par le fait qu'il avait trouvé Quatre bien plus beau et désirable qu'autre fois. Pas qu'avant ce n'était pas le cas, mais disons qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé comme ça.

Mais Winner était son ami. Son compagnon de guerre. Et puis qui sait seulement si lui aussi il était gay ou bi' ? Ses anciennes chemises roses et sa sensibilité excessive ne prouvaient rien, pas même ses traits presque androgyne à cause de cheveux clairs et d'une peau parfaitement lisse.

Peau sur laquelle il aurait volontiers fait glisser ses lèvres à cet instant, alors que ses améthystes s'arrête sur un cou tendu parce que Quatre vient de tourner la tête à son opposé.

Un cou qu'il aimerait marquer sous ses baisers parce que selon lui cet ange est trop pur et qu'il se demande ce que ça ferait de lui faire crier son nom.

« J'arrive... »

Duo sursauta à l'entente de la voix cassée de son fantasme, lui qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Son sourire légendaire refit apparition en travers son visage bronzé avant qu'il vienne grimper sur le lit pour venir se pencher au-dessus de lui.

« J'ai pour mission de te sortir du lit baby face. Pas que j'ai envie de m'la jouer mode Heero, mais quitte à te tirer par la peau des fesses, je compte bien avoir une mission accomplie »

« Hmm... 'Me suis couché il y a deux heures... et 'pas une face de bébé »

« C'est pas mon problème Quatre, j't'ai déjà dis, t'as qu'à moins travailler en dehors de tes heures espèce de taré »

Le natté se pencha vers son visage, le bas de son corps étendu à ses côtés mais le haut maintenu au-dessus de lui sur ses coudes. Sans plus retenir ses pulsions, il posa le bord de ses lèvres sous sa tempe, repoussant une mèche blonde du bout du nez.

« Et si, tu as l'air d'un p'tit chaton quand tu fais ton boudeur comme ça »

Pourtant, le plus chat des deux n'était pas Quatre mais celui qui ronronnait à son oreille.

« Duo... 'veux encore dormir... »

Un petit rire vint souffler contre l'oreille du râleur, le faisant frissonner. A moins que ce soit cette jambe qui cherche à venir se caler entre les siennes par dessus la couverture ?

« Si tu prenais de vraies vacances, tu aurais tes grasses matinées »

Le corps à moitié réveillé pivota un peu plus vers celui tout habillé et le visage de son propriétaire se tourna en frôlant les lèvres de l'autre qui en profita pour aller les poser contre la gorge désirée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? »

« Je profite que tu dormes pour te câliner »

« ... T'abuses »

« Ne parle pas trop vite »

Le cœur de Quatre bat profondément. Il se sentait envelopper par le parfum du natté qu'il vint respirer à même son épaule pendant que son cou se fairsait pincer sous de tendre baisers. Sa main trouva le courage de se lever pour venir passer ses doigts dans la chevelure brune qu'il a si souvent rêvé de caresser ces derniers jours.

« Reste avec moi » dit-il tout bas.

Duo s'arrête au niveau de sa clavicule et ferme les yeux avant de se reculer. Soulager de sentir des bras l'enlacer, il cala sa tête sur le même oreiller que son pote et s'installa plus confortablement. Automatiquement, Quatre vint se blottir contre lui en soupirant de bien être, prêt à se rendormir.

Le scène était bien trop adorable pour que Maxwell songe a y mettre fin. Résigné, il posa sa main contre son crâne et marmonna contre son front.

« Ok t'as gagné »

Après tout ça lui faisait une belle jambe à Duo, si Winner n'arrive pas à l'heure.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il en vint quand même à se poser une question :

« Quatre ? ... Comment tu fais pour être aussi ponctuel en étant aussi difficile à lever le matin ? »

Il lui faudra légèrement secouer son ami, ou futur petit-ami ?, pour savoir.

« ...'achid... eau 'oide... »

« Hein ? »

« Rachid me lance de l'eau froide » Articule péniblement le blond.

Le rire qui éclate près de son oreille le fait sursauter dans les bras hâlés. C'était presque aussi efficace que la flotte...

« Ahaha ! Pas con, j'avoue j'ai pas osé !»

Le blond releva le visage vers le sien, les sourcils froncés.

« J'prefère tes réveils à toi. Depuis le temps que j'me cherche un doudou contre lequel me blottir»

« Un... un doudou ?! »

Nouvel éclat de rire qui cette fois-ci fait sourire l'héritier puis le fait fondre quand il entend la suite :

« Si tu veux, je veux bien être ton doudou de tous les jours et te réveiller comme ça chaque matins. J'en rêverais même »

_Fin_

_Je ne sais pas s'il y a aura une suite, pourquoi pas si la demande s'en fait. _


End file.
